xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Myyah Hawwa
Myyah Hawwa (Miang Hawwa in the English localization) is a major antagonist in Xenogears and arguably also the main antagonist. In the time of Xenogears, she is currently a Solarian Gebler sub-lieutenant. She has possessed the bodies of 998 women over thousands of years. In her Guardian Angel form, she is disguised as Executioner. Myyah is one half of the mother of all humanity, and every single human being on the planet which Xenogears is set on is a descendant of Myyah. Myyah is an active agent for achieving the resurrection of Deus. For 9999 years, she has systematically brainwashed humanity through an extensive web of mind control and societal manipulation into believing in gods and her false religion, the Ethos, eating meat from Soylent Systems, bad and poor parenting, and convincing humanity to kill itself via fighting pointless and unnecessary wars that accomplish nothing but death, pain and suffering. She performs this by dumbing down humanity's consciousness and self-awareness as much as possible. As the Contact is fated by the Wave Existence to destroy Deus, Myyah is determined to ensure that each incarnation of the Contact does not grow self awareness. Elehayym is the antitype and counter-existence of Myyah. Personality Myyah is, without a doubt, the most evil woman (or women) who have ever lived on the planet, causing an unfathomable amount of death, pain, suffering through wars, genocides and torture. She often performs these atrocities in the name of god. Myyah is vile, perverted and horrible, and she often hides her true self under the guise of physically attractive women with beautiful faces to manipulate men. She can be compared to an "evil mother" or "bad mother". She influences her children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, great great grandchildren, etc, to kill each other. Myyah is extremely manipulative and forceful, seducing Kahran Ramsus into doing her bidding. She is also emotionally abusive; for 13 years, she seduced Ramsus, telling him that she loved him, only for her to eventually tell him he's a "reject" and a "piece of trash". Myyah has always infiltrated government and political affairs, entering positions of man-made power. She is also successful at what she accomplishes, controlling human thought and behavior, and has the entirety of humanity under her control and fingertips. She also often does this through condonance and inaction; for example, she founded a religion with priests and bishops who rape and sexually molest children, but never intervenes in prevention of atrocities, allowing sick, twisted, depraved and wild human desires run rampant. She has condoned murder, war, violence, genocide, racial purification, cannibalism, child molestation, biological experimentation, etc. She is also the most intelligent and wisest figure on the entire Xenogears planet, due to the fact that she has existed since humanity began on it. Myyah is arguably one of the most evil JRPG villains, partially because of what the player doesn't see. A lot of the atrocities Myyah has done is left to player imagination. For example, she caused (at least) two nuclear holocausts in the 6000s and 9500, killing off 90-98% of humanity each time, and it's likely she caused more. It's difficult for a single human mind to even fathom or comprehend the entirety of the amount of suffering she has caused over the course of 9999 years - for a comparison, think of the most evil woman, and multiple her amount of evil by 998: this is Myyah. Because Xenogears Episode II, III and IV were cancelled, the full extent of Myyah's atrocities are left in mystery. Background Eldridge crash The final moments of the Eldridge catastrophe resulted in the creation of the original 'mother' being, tasked by the Deus system to give birth to an entire civilization that would provide and gather all the biological and mechanical "spare parts" it needed to repair and reactivate. One of the many humans that the first being gave birth to was Myyah's first incarnation, known as the Complement. The Complement's purpose was to guide and shape the events of human history to better suit the coming resurrection of Deus. All human women descended from the crash of the Eldridge, all inhabiting the planet the game takes place on, possess the genetic factor necessary to become the next incarnation of Myyah - when the current one dies, Myyah simply awakens in a new body. Abilities As there have been a total of 998 Myyah incarnations by the events of the game, that averages the life span with a high mortality rate of 10 years each time. Whether or not this would suggest that she may have had to face being killed herself many times by the hands of those she manipulates, as was the case with Kahran Ramsus, or that she may suicide when a host's body is too old or unsuitable for her goals, or both, remains unclear. The target seems to be randomly selected, but she always inhabits the body of an adult female, and the momentary transformation always results in purple hair and blue eye color. The only notable superhuman abilities she possesses are the ability to retain memory across incarnations and some considerable psionic abilities, strong enough to cleanly "reprogram" someone's subconscious to perform a chosen task, though for the most part she prefers working in the shadows to manipulate world events. This is evidenced by her sparse participation in battles in a mostly supportive role, usually piloting her C-1 Vierge. Myyah's role As humanity is the key to the revival of System Deus, Myyah's role is to ensure strong fleshy components, derived from humanity itself, for the make-up of System Deus's eventual body which is initially located in Mahanon, and moved to the Merkava during Xenogears. Myyah may base her value of humanity on its eventual use in resurrecting Deus, but its potential beyond its genetic value presents a hindrance to her goal. Thus, when civilization reaches too far, grows physically, becomes too 'selfish', or becomes too aware, Myyah 'resets' humanity back to the minimum needed to start anew, usually through a global genocide or war. Methods of brainwashing Myyah has used various method of brainwashing for 9999 years to dumb down humanity's consciousness and self-awareness as much as possible. Because it's a lengthy list, toggle it below. Biography Eldridge catastrophe (0000) Deus activated biological computer Kadomony, generating the first mother being in response to Abel's contact with the Wave Existence shortly before planetfall. This original being emerges from the wreckage and gives birth to Myyah, Elly, Cain and the Gazel Ministry, then returned to Kadomony's stasis pod where she slowly rots over the next several thousand years. Myyah begins her mission to supplement Deus' plans. Zeboim era (6000s) In 6053, Myyah awakened in a pair of identical twin sisters (whether or not this is the first or last time is unknown) called M0661 and M0612. Using their connection to her advantage to conduct espionage within the Zeboim government, the twin sisters manipulate the government. In 6078, Myyah wants to reset the human evolutionary cycle by starting a worldwide nuclear war. This is due to genetic body damage which isn't suitable for Deus, and Myyah wants better bodies. The Zeboim people couldn't reproduce. Upon finding out that a nano-engineer named Kim Kasim is working on a way to repair the genetic breakdown causing infertility in the vast majority of Zeboim citizens, she commissions Kim to continue his work on nanomachines. However, when Kim moves to secure his creation for himself, Myyah sends an assault team to requisition it and kill anyone in their way. She influences events to accelerate the death of the civilization so that humanity can 'reset' to a form more desirable for Deus, resulting in nuclear annihilation of the entire Zeboim civilization, which then sinks to the bottom of the Aquvy sea. Constructing Solaris (9164) Myyah creates Solaris and it is led by Emperor Cain, the Gazel Ministry, and Myyah herself for the purpose of System Deus. Shevat-Solaris War (9500) During the Shevat-Solaris War, Myyah is held a captive in Shevat. Lacan blamed himself for Sophia's death during the war. Meeting Lacan (9501) Lacan set the imprisoned Myyah free from Shevat. She told him that if he wanted power, he should contact the Zohar in The Land of Bethlehem. With the help of Myyah, Lacan became Grahf and sought to destroy the world. Although defeated, he and Myyah have transmigrated their minds into other humans since. Meeting Karellen At an unknown point in time (the game doesn't go into detail, but presumably between 9500-9510), Karellen met Myyah, and he joined her side in their mission to revive Deus. Creating the Ethos church (9511) After the Shevat-Solaris War, Myyah creates a religion called the Ethos. Because most of humanity died in the Diabolos Collapse, roughly 98% of the human population, it was extremely easy for Solaris to force the Ethos onto humanity. By having humanity believe in gods, fairy tales, fantasies, myths and lies, this hides the truth that humanity was placed on the planet by a spaceship 10,000 years ago. Contacting Karellen (9959) Karellen initiates the fifth stage of the Malakh Plan. He comes into contact with Myyah's 996th incarnation. Creating Ramsus (9975) Unable to locate the current incarnation of the Contact, Myyah cooperates with Karellen to clone an artificial Contact using Emperor Cain's DNA. The clone, Ramsus, gains awareness before even being born and develops an inferiority complex soon after. Possessing Karen Wong (9985) Myyah awakens in Karen Wong, Fei Fong Wong's mother, and uses her new position to conduct torturous experiments on Fei while his father is away, eventually resulting in the inadvertent creation of Id. Fei was taken to testing labs and hurt mentally and physically as a result of these experiments, causing much psychological damage. Fei was barely able to endure the immense pain, even though it was so torturous that it felt like he was going to die at times because the pain hurt so much. These experiments left a psychological scar and trauma on Fei's psyche. Myyah would even bring in people - humans and demi-humans, and kill them in front of Fei. Fei attempted to tell Khan about Karen's behavior, but Khan simply handwaved it and dismissed it as childish fantasies. During this time, Myyah contacted Karellen and told him to abandon Ramsus since she found the Contact: Fei. 10 months after Myyah awakened in Karen, Myyah stands by passively while Grahf attacks Khan, triggering a spontaneous release of Fei's power. Karen regains control momentarily, long enough to throw herself in front of her son to save his life, and is mortally wounded in the process. Fei recedes into the "coward" personality, shielding himself by displacing the tragedy and horror of these events onto his alter-ego, Id, who remains the dominant personality for the rest of his teenage years under Grahf's destructive tutelage. Myyah reawakens in a new host body (presumably the 12 or 13 year old girl Kahran Ramsus knew at Jugend Military Academy, and begins to manipulate Kahran Ramsus in order to gain power within the Gebler faction on Solaris. ''Xenogears'' (9999) Myyah appears frequently during the game with Kahran Ramsus. Appearing repeatedly throughout the game's events in opposition to the party, both behind the scenes and in direct confrontations, Myyah acts as an agent of Deus, an intergalactic bioweapon designed to conduct warfare on a planetary scale. At one point in the game, she unsuccessfully brainwashes Elly. Myyah also calls Elly's eyes "beautiful". In Merkava, Myyah is cut down and killed by Ramsus when he realizes he was used by her, in front of the newly-activated Deus. The party witnesses her reawakening in Elly, who explains humanity's purpose relative to Deus shortly before being absorbed into its core. Deus utilizes its newly acquired Anima Relics and Karellen's nanotechnology to ascend to a higher, more advanced form than its original design was capable of, and climbs into orbit in an attempt to resume its journey. Fei gives pursuit in the Xenogears, the only Gear left operational after the destruction of the Zohar Modifier, and battles with Myyah in her final incarnation, Urobolus. This form resembles a half human half serpent like Medusa with angelic wings. After Fei successfully defeated her in this form, she ceased to exist. Once Myyah is eradicated for good, Krellan is convinced of Fei's point of view and resigns from his original mission, opting instead to walk the Path of Sephirot and travel to the higher dimension from which the Wave Existence originated, leaving Fei and Elly to return to the planet. The chains of fate are broken, and Fei and Elly become the final incarnations of their eternally returning personas, with the memories and experiences of all their past selves incorporated into them. Gameplay Gameplay wise as the boss character, Myyah appears as a supporting character along with Ramsus. As Executioner, she wields a staff along with Grahf during the boss battle against Fei and the group during their escape in Solaris. In Gear battles, her Gear is the C-1 Vierge which is the prototype version of Elly's Gear, Vierge, where it was called as Myyah's Gear during the game where she still heals Ramsus' Gear with a Restore ability which is similar to Fix Frame HP from the other Gears. She is later demonstrated her fighting abilities during Disc 2, where she pilots her Omnigear, Opiomorph. She relies on ether magic such as wave #4 ability that can make negative stats to her opponents, at the cost of her Gear itself losing both defense and ether attack stats when damaging her opponents. If being attacked by her opponent, her defense and ether attack will increase in every turns from her boss battle. In her final form as Urobolus, she can claw her opponent multiple times but has high evade to basic attacks. She can also constrict her opponent at the same time. She has a unique ability where she takes down her opponent and creates a fire and wind based attack to make a deadly damage. Etymology While her name was translated to 'Miang' in the North American English release of Xenogears, it has been since revealed through Perfect Works that her actual name was intended to be translated as Myyah. Myyah is the reverse of Elly's full name (Elehayym), with the omitted 'El' being Hebrew and meaning 'God', symbolizing how she is connected to Elly but different from Elly. Hawwa is the Arabic name of Eve. In Islamic teachings, Hawwa is the equivalent of "Eve" in Catholic/Christian teachings. Essentially, her name means "God and not God's Eve", a contradiction. However, this contradiction has deep meaning. Myyah is carrying out what she believes is the "will of God". However, she is actually carrying out the "will of Deus". Trivia *Myyah is symbolically the Biblical Eve of Genesis. She is the mother of Cain, and the "mother" of Abel, and can be thought of as the first woman. *Myyah may be considered the Xenogears equivalent of Wilhelm from Xenosaga. However, Myyah's goal is to resurrect Deus by using humanity, whereas Wilhelm's goal was to reset the universe to a blank state. * Myyah represents the suppression and oppression of the sacred femininity and Anima, much like how Elly is the opposite (which is why one of Elly's incarnations is 'Sophia'). Quotes * "If you only had power... you could have saved her. You want it, don't you? Unrivaled power...! Don't you want to become... the absolute being...!?" (to Lacan about Sophia) * "I personally find martial arts quite interesting. I look forward to seeing the Tournament." * "My... what a handsome boy!" (seeing Fei) * "Kahr... Peeping is not very becoming, you know...!?" * "Stupidity in puppets has its advantages." * "We don't care who is sitting on the throne. Any obedient sheep will be fine." * "Crystalline, blue... like the surface of a lake... Your eyes... They're beautiful." (to Elly) * "It's my job to be hated." * "Kahr... Don't worry. I'll always be by your side. No one knows you better than I do." * "We no longer have any more use for you. Haven't you realized that yet? You're a piece of trash. And being the reject you are, why don't you just leave? Hah hah hah." (to Ramsus) * "Good... This is how I wanted it, Kahr... I am fated so as not to be able to kill myself... Now ...all ...my ...wishes... have... come... true. Thanks... to ... you...!" (her 998th incarnation is killed by Ramsus) *''"I am Myyah. The keeper of time. The representative of our god Deus. I was born to guide the people toward the path of the resurrection of Deus."'' Gallery ZoharEye.gif|Elehayym/Myyah on the Eldridge. MyyahC1.png|Concept art (after the Eldridge crash). MyyahC2.png|Concept art (after the Eldridge crash). MyyahC3.png|Concept art (after the Eldridge crash). EllyArt.png|Art of Elly's potential to be possessed by Myyah, in front of the Pendant of Nisan. Executioner_miang.jpg|Myyah wearing her "Executioner" outfit. Exe.jpg|Executioner. Miang_Hawwa_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art. 06.jpg|Concept art. 03.jpg|Concept art. Xeno-miang.png|Concept art. Xeno-miang-face.png|Concept art. MiangMother.jpg|Myyah awakens in Elly after her former body is killed by Ramsus. MyyahGod.png|Myyah reveals god is a weapon. MyyahManga1.png|Myyah in the manga. MyyahManga2.png|Myyah dying. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased